Sólo existes tú
by Tenubrium Sama
Summary: Las situaciones problematicas cotidianas están lejos de ser agradables... pero no hay luz sin oscuridad. El amor es más fuerte que el orgullo, no se puede evitar.
1. Chapter 1

El día anterior había sido un desastre…ya estaba atardeciendo, los rayos del sol se hacían cada vez más débiles, la brisa tenía una temperatura demasiado agradable, ya sabía que había una hermosa vista desde ahí... quizás lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse pero pese a todo, estaba triste y angustiado… se encontraba estirado en el tejado de la casa pensando en lo ocurrido mientras miraba aquel tenue sol, disfrutando el silencio de aquel momento –** Maldición, ni siquiera me deja explicarle… tengo que hacerlo… y pedirle perdón**- ... había tenido un día muy duro… ya llevaba casi cinco años viviendo en la misma casa… con la misma gente, con la misma rutina, con los mismos problemas… había intentado hacer tantas cosas para solucionarlo… pero todo acababa en decepción y peleas… recordaba el horroroso altercado que había tenido el día anterior…

Le había llegado una nota de Cologne donde le pedía ayuda ya que "había encontrado a Shampoo desmayada y no reaccionaba". Con la noticia pensó –_Pero por qué no llamó a un doctor… ¿qué puedo hacer yo?… sólo apoyarla, iré enseguida_- salió corriendo y dejó la nota tirada…

Cuando Ranma llegó al restaurante la bisabuela se encontraba en la entrada esperándolo.

- **Sabía que vendrías prometido**- dijo con alegría, Ranma la miró extrañada

-**¿Que le ocurrió a Shampoo?**- preguntó algo curioso y preocupado

- Fui a hacer unas compras y cuando llegué esta tarde la encontré tirada en el piso inconsciente… la recosté en su cama pero aún no reacciona, creí que al sentir tu presencia ella despertaría-

-**¡¿Qué?!-**

-**Así como lo escuchas, muchacho. Ve a verla**- le dijo con una sonrisa expectante.

Obviamente todo era un engaño. Hace varios meses habían acordado en llevar a cabo este plan. Al entrar, la anciana cerró la puerta _- al fin serás de mi nieta-_ pensó y se dispuso a hacer abandono del lugar para dejarlos completamente solos. Él entró a la habitación de Shampoo donde la encontró tendida en la cama con ligeras ropas "durmiendo profundamente".

-**Oh, ahí estás**- se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomó una de sus manos como todo un buen amigo - **¿qué te habrá pasado? Espero que puedas despertar pronto y sentirte bien... aún no entiendo por qué esa momia no se dignó a llamar a un doctor-**

**-¿Ranma?-** dijo la joven "moribunda" – **¿Eres tú Ranma?**

- **Si, aquí estoy, ¿cómo te sientes?**- le preguntó preocupado

- **Contigo siempre me siento como en el cielo Ranma-**

- **Hablo enserio Shampoo-**

**- Ranma… me sentiría mejor si me das del agua que se encuentra en aquella mesa, trae otro vaso por favor-**

Cuando el muchacho se dispuso a traer el agua y darle la espalda, Shampoo sacó un viejo sobre debajo de su almohada y vertió el contenido al vaso que tenía en su mesa de noche que, al igual que el agua, era transparente. El joven se acercó, llenó los vasos. No se dio cuenta de nada…

-**Toma uno Ranma, acompáñame**- dijo la joven en un tono suplicante ofreciéndole el vaso con el contenido.

**-No, muchas gracias-**

**-Por favor Ranma, acompáñame-**

- **Ahhhh… está bien… no creo que me haga daño**- la chica lo miraba con una mirada malvada - _al fin serás mío _– pensó

Mientras que en la casa Tendo, Akane y vió la nota en el piso, la recogió y la leyó, -¡**Por Dios!**- acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el restaurante para poder ayudar en algo.

El contenido de aquel sobre tenia el poder de hacer perder la voluntad de la persona que lo injería dejándolo prácticamente como un títere, y eso era exactamente lo que Shampoo buscaba… _- si te quedas quieto y tienes el tiempo de observar lo hermosa que soy, de seguro terminas enamorándote de mi_- pensaba la chica.

Al terminar de beber el agua, el chico dio un grito de desesperación… se encontraba totalmente paralizado y apenas podía articular algunos sonidos. La chica al cerciorarse de que éste se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, se levantó de la cama como si nada y le empezó a acariciar su rostro – **Eres tan hermoso**- y lo besó en la mejilla, él se encontraba muy asustado y desesperado ya que su cuerpo no respondía _–¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? -_

-**Ranma, ya estoy en edad para ser madre… solo con eso tendrás la obligación de estar de verdad conmigo**- empezó a quitarse la ropa.

_- En edad para… ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? No es posible. ¡Akaneee!- _pensaba ya que a duras penas podía sacar algún sonido.

En ese momento llegó Akane – **Que extraño… parece que no hay nadie… ¿habrán ido al hospital?**- cuando se disponía a ir para el hospital, oyó un grito ahogado y desesperado a la vez proveniente de la parte posterior del edificio –**mmmmm?**- y se decidió ir a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía- miró por la ventana y ahí estaban… Shampoo de pie a un costado de la cama y Ranma estirado sobre la misma mirándola sin moverse. -_Qué… qué es esto_- decía para sus adentros la chica

La chica de cabelleras largas se quito completamente la ropa en la parte superior de su bello cuerpo – **enamórate de mi Ranma, estoy segura que después de esto me amarás como yo a ti**- empezó a acercarse al muchacho, se sentó sobre sus piernas y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta abrirla.

**– Cómo es posible… no lo puedo creer…-** dijo Akane que había observado toda la escena. De sus ojos corrian cristalinas lagrimas y sentía que su corazón se partía en mi pedazos… recordaba aquellos momentos de cercanía con él – **Pensé que sentía algo por mí… nunca me imaginé…** -En ese instante tomó una enorme roca que estaba cerca y la arrojó por la ventana causando grandes destrozos -¡**Ranma, te odiooooo! Malditoooo, no quiero volver a verteeee!**-

-¡**Akane!**- gritó sorprendida Shampoo al verse descubierta, tomó una manta y tapó su cuerpo.

-**No te atrevas en tu vida a volverme a dirigir la palabra, me preocupé por ti maldita, quédate con ese imbesil, te lo regalooo**!- y salió corriendo hacia su domicilio.

El susto que había pasado y el dolor que sentía por que Akane hubiese visto todo aquello habían hecho ser posible que pudiese articular palabra

-**Shampoo, esto fue demasiado! Quiero volver a moverme, dame un antídoto ahora mismo**- dijo sumamente furioso

-**perdóname Ranma**…- Se vistió y le trajo un vaso con unos polvos que disolvió en el agua. – **Aquí tienes**- él la miró desconfiado y bebió el liquido.

A los cinco minutos, ya podía respondían algunos reflejos en sus extremidades y a los diez ya estaba completamente recuperado.

- **Shampoo, no puedo creer lo que ibas a hacer, no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar… todo esto ya colmó mi paciencia, ¿cómo es posible**?- dijo muy enfadado

- **perdóname Ranma… yo te amo**-

-¡**¡Pero yo no y nunca lo haré!**- y salió corriendo hacia la residencia Tendo

Akane iba ya caminado y Ranma la alcanzó – **Akane. Mira todo tiene una explicación, debes escucharme** – a lo que le chica hacia como si fuera aire –**Akane escúchame- **y ella siguió caminando con un odio contenido reflejado en aparente tranquilidad…

- _desde ahí que no me habla _-pensó- _si tan solo confiara en mi… aunque yo en su situación habría reaccionado de la misma forma…-_ de pronto escuchó la voz de la única mujer que lo hacía sentir eso inexplicable… -**P Chan, ven aquí** – Oyó- Se sentó y observó la escena desde donde estaba… la chica estaba con el cerdito entre sus brazos y hablándole cariñosamente - **Ahhh! ese cerdooo! ni siquiera le importó, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado…rayos! Que haga lo que quiera, ni me importa**- y se volvió a recostar con semblante enojado… ya no pudo seguir en lo que estaba, ahora su mente se encontraba nublada por aquellos celos que trataba de ocultar, **-¡que niña tan boba!... sin embargo…** _cómo desearía estar en el lugar de P Chan_- pensó en el inconsciente y suspiró.

Ya se hacía de noche y se le habría el apetito, justo en ese momento escuchó la dulce voz de Kasumi que se encontraba a las afueras de la cocina llamando a la familia para que fuesen a cenar.

Nadie en la vivienda tenía idea de aquel suceso, he hecho les parecía muy extraño de que no estuviesen peleando ya que era parte de la vida cotidiana… tan tranquilos que estaban. Ranma la miraba y ella como si nada, como si no existiera.

**- Ya terminé, muchas gracias-** dijo la chica de cabello azul y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, se dirigía a su habitación.

Ranma se apresuró en terminar y también se puso de pie y fue tras ella.

* * *

Es primera vez en mi vida que creo una historia fanfic... asi que puede que no sea tan brillante como me gustaría, trataré de pulirla y actualizar lo antes posible... pero antes necesito opiniones... muchas gracias.

Tenubrium Sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Subió con gran cuidado para que ella no se percatara de que él venía detrás…al subir las escaleras sigilosamente, vio como ella entraba y cerraba la puerta de su alcoba. Estaba agobiado…se sentía tan nervioso y afligido, hasta el punto de sentir hormigueos en sus manos y sudar en frío... su respiración se hacía más rápida, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo intranquilo que estaba, esta situación definitivamente no le brindaba paz alguna. Se preguntaba si era el momento indicado para hablar con ella –_quiero que esto termine de una vez_- pensó- temía la reacción que ella tendría al estar obligada a mirarlo cuando abriese la puerta, pero por otra parte, no quería que ella estuviera así de enojada con él sin siquiera saber bien cómo sucedieron las cosas. Obviamente él no había estado ahí por gusto y debía explicárselo, le dolía muchísimo más su indiferencia que cualquier otro golpe que le hayan dado en su joven vida. Se acercó, pero se quedó de pié un momento con el puño a punto de golpear la puerta. Se quedó paralizado. –**Definitivamente ahora no**- y se fue cabizbajo, caminando lentamente hasta su habitación. Entró en ella, se sentó un instante y se quedó tendido en el suelo, con una angustia que le revolvía el estómago, la situación lo estaba volviendo loco… pero no encontraba las palabras para explicar algo tan simple, pero fuerte a la vez. Después de unas horas de darle vuelta al asunto se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Dentro de su habitación Akane se había puesto a hacer los últimos quehaceres para el instituto, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena tan perturbadora...

PChan se encontraba durmiendo acurrucado en la almohada de Akane pero de pronto despertó sobresaltado al escuchar unos quejidos. Miró a su alrededor y vió a su hermosa Akane completamente quebrada…estaba rodillas y sus manos sobre el suelo… no pudo aguantar más… todo un día ignorando la situación y ahora estaba llorando en amargamente silencio, emitía sonidos de dolor al respirar, no podía aceptar la idea de que otra lo haya tenido en sus brazos y que el muy cínico estuviera recostado tranquilamente mirando aquel cuerpo ajeno… -**no se lo perdonaré nunca… solo quiero que se largue… maldito fenómeno… lo odio… ¿acaso… yo no valgo nada?... nunca… ¿nunca fui …lo suficientemente buena para él?**- se levantó de su del suelo y se sentó en la cama totalmente deshecha junto al pequeño animalito. Lo miró y vio sus grandes ojos curiosos y tristes a la vez – **Ay P-Chan… creo que tu eres el único que me ama de verdad, no?… si tan solo fueses un chico y no ni amada mascota...** – sonrió tristemente – _Sin embargo no podría vivir sin él…por más… por más que lo odie…_**-** pensó - sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho que le partía el alma en dos, una impotencia tan grande, no podía evitar que miles de lagrimas salieran de sus entristecidos ojos, se miró al espejo un instante, al ver su rostro maltratado por el llanto sus cejas se arquearon en expresión de enojo… secó sus lagrimas, se paró derecha - _después de todo_…_siempre me recuerda lo fea y poco femenina que soy…ya veo que no lo decía solo para provocarme…-_ se puso su ropa de cama y se metió en ella… se quedó dormida sollozando.

- _No sé que hiciste Ranma, pero esta es mi oportunidad_- pensó el cerdito, mientras se acercaba a ella con sentimientos encontrados…

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el cerdito se dirigió al baño en busca de agua caliente para cambiar su condición, después de unos minutos, salió como Ryoga y caminó despacio hasta la cocina sin hacer ruidos para no causar molestias y no despertar a nadie.

Al cabo de un rato, Akane sintió unos suaves e insistentes golpes en su puerta. Se despertó _-¿quien podrá ser?-_ pensó- se sentó en su cama, la ordenó un poco, se arregló el cabello.

-Adelante-

El chico entró a la habitación lentamente con una bandeja que contenía un desayuno completo y delicioso. A pesar de su terrible sentido de orientación, llegó a la habitación sin problemas porque, como PChan, se sabía el camino hasta allí de memoria ya que había ido y estado ahí incontables veces.

**-¡Buenos días Ryoga!,** - la chica lo miró completamente sorprendida, se alegró, - **¿qué sorpresa tan agradable… desde cuando que estás aquí? Pensé que estabas de viaje... no debiste molestarte…-** dijo la chica sonrojada y con algo de vergüenza cuando el chico se venia acercando.

-**Bue… buenos días Akane… pensé que… que estabas enferma y...y…y quise tener este detalle contigo… es… es…espero que no te moleste** – dijo el chico totalmente rojo sintiendo un calor y vergüenza insoportable.

Su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y en su interior sólo quería salir corriendo, pero trataba de autocontrolarse – _Mi dulce y hermosa Akane, esta_ _es mi oportunidad de empezar a conquistarte, para que ya no me veas como tu cerdito ni como un amigo_- pensó

- **Ay, muchísimas gracias, esto me hace muy feliz, eres un muy buen amigo**- dijo sonriéndole amablemente y disponiéndose a servir lo que él le había traído.

- **No… no te preocupes, lo…lo hice c..con mucho gusto…-** dijo sentándose a su lado con la mirada hacia el piso –

**- Esto está realmente delicioso -** decía mientras comía con ganas

- **Me… me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado Akane**- sonrojándose y mirando al piso, pero un poco más tranquilo- **y…y ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-**

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Akane rompió los palillos con los que estaba comiendo, perdió el aliento, ella sólo cerró sus ojos un momento y miró tristemente hacia un lado, tomó una bocanada de aire el cual soltó lentamente, se tomó su tiempo… la pregunta fue como una estaca en su corazón porque le hizo recordar toda la situación… - _no fue un sueño… todo esto es real, debo controlarme_- pensó…- hasta que al fin contestó.

- **Muy bien –** sonrió tristemente. El chico se dio cuenta – _¡ay pero que torpe soy!-_ y se golpeó la cabeza.

- **Perdóname** **A… Akane**-

- **No** **te preocupes Ryoga, muchas gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso**- dijo sonriéndole amablemente

- **No… no… no es nada Akane**- dijo sonrojado- _Torpe! Ésta es tu oportunidad! No la puedes desperdiciar_ – se dijo a si mismo-

En eso Ranma había despertado hace unos minutos, sentía frío, el verano ya estaba acabando, dándole cabida a los fríos vientos y próximas lluvias de otoño, había tenido una noche pésima, no alcanzó a descansar nada y con la preocupación durmió en una posición tan tensa que sentía todo su cuerpo acalambrado y adolorido… pensó en ella…volvió a recordar la situación -**Ay!- **cerró los ojos con fuerza -**Ya no aguanto más, iré a hablarle, ya debe estar despierta-** de un impulso se levantó de sus aposentos, y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, luego, se encaminó a la habitación de Akane **– espero que esté de mejor humor hoy… ya han pasado dos días de "eso"- **Al estar frente a la puerta, sintió unas voces dentro de la habitación _-¿Ryoga?-._ Apoyó su cara de lado contra la puerta a ver qué podía escuchar.

**- Permíteme-** el chico tomo la bandeja, la dejó a un lado, y se volvió a sentar **– Akane… discúlpame por entrometerme… pero… me doy cuenta de que no estás muy bien… me siento preocupado… ¿quieres hablar al respecto?**

La chica lo miró con tristeza y respondió **– gracias** **por todo Ryoga… pero estoy bien…- **de sus ojos caían las primeras lagrimas del día** -sólo abrázame por favor-** la abrazó fuertemente, mientras volvía a caer en llanto.

El joven no quería aprovecharse la de la situación, pero era su oportunidad de acercarse a Akane en su forma humana, aunque no quisiera, sólo con este tipo de situaciones podía lograrlo. A pesar de la tristeza de su amada, sentía cómo la vida le sonreía, -_no hay mal que por bien no venga-_ todo el tiempo que estuvo pasando malos ratos y penas ahora valían toda la pena con tan solo un abrazo de su dulce amor.

Ranma abrió la puerta sin golpear y vio la escena.

**-¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto Akane?** Dijo gritando furioso.

La chica secó sus lagrimas rápidamente y su tristeza se volvió en más enojo, Ryoga se puso de pie de frente a Ranma

**- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi habitación sin golpear y sin mi permiso?-**

**- Ya veo que estás muy entretenida con tu cerdito**- dijo en forma despectiva

**-¡¿A quién le dices cerdito, Ranma?!-** preguntó nerviosamente, se le había desconfigurado la cara.

**- A quien más Pechán? Cui, cui, cui, cui**- dijo haciéndole muecas y burlándose

Akane se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Ranma, le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas hasta darle vuelta la cara al joven. Quedó en blanco… se tocó rápidamente donde le había propinado el golpe. Se quedó estático. La chica lo sacó de la habitación de un empujón.

**- Te dije que jamás quería volver a verte maldito idiota- **le dijo con voz quebrada.

**- Akane, tenemos que hablar-**

**-Vete de mi vida- **y cerró la puerta en su cara.

La situación fue como un puñal en su corazón, qué rabia le había dado al verla abrazada a otro, ella no es la única que estaba sufriendo **-¿qué se creen?-** … tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía tragar… fue corriendo al dojo, iba a entrenar para liberar tenciones, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Empezó a dar golpes y patadas al aire con lagrimas en sus ojos – **no fue mi culpa** – patada tras otra – **yo no hice nada, fui una victima, por qué me trata así, ¡ya no somos unos niños!**- de pronto vino una imagen a su mente, él en la cama, con Shampoo casi desnuda sobre él y Akane mirando por la ventana. Quedó paralizado… **-¿qué hubiera hecho yo en su lugar?-**... _creo que me habría incriminado_… - **¿!Pero por quééé!?-** Y salio corriendo sin rumbo por las calles para agotar toda energía.

- **Perdón por el mal momento que te hizo pasar ese idiota-**

**- No hay cuidado, ya estoy acostumbrada** – sonrió- **Ryoga… quería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi…pero me disculpas? Voy a ir a entrenar al dojo y… cuando me sienta mejor te contaré lo que sucede, te lo prometo-**

- **Está bien Akane… yo tenía en mente ir a dar un paseo**- dijo desilusionado, pero comprendía.

La chica se cambió de atuendo y se dirigió al dojo, miró a su alrededor… no había nadie… empezó a entrenar, aprovechó de volcar toda su frustración en eso… realizaba muchos de sus ejercicios característicos hasta que cayó agotada y se dio un tiempo para descansar. Respiraba agitadamente, cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar… **- me siento mucho mejor-**

Ranma seguía corriendo por las calles a la redonda, tomó una calle en dirección a casa. Llegó muy cansado y lentamente se dirigió al dojo. Deslizó la puerta suavemente, al entrar, vió a Akane que estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Caminó silenciosamente hacia ella y la observó un momento, miró hacia el suelo un instante… y cuando la volvió a mirar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

* * *

Bueno chicos, aquí voy con mi segundo capitulo, no pensé que actualizaría tan rápido, pero hoy si que tuve tiempo... no sé qué les parece jeje, necesito opiniones! que les gustaria que pasara?

Tenubrium Sama


	3. Chapter 3

En el restaurante, se encontraba una intranquila y desconcentrada Shampoo junto a su bisabuela. La anciana, mientras realizaba sus quehaceres rutinarios, la observaba ya hace un buen rato, notaba su gran pesar. Se puso a pensar qué otra cosa podrían hacer, qué otro recursos usar, pero se descolocó al escuchar un grito de dolor y ver el dedo sangriento de su bisnieta. Se había cortado con un cuchillo mientras cocinaba.

**- Estas demasiado distraída, debes tener cuidado-** dijo la anciana preocupada

**- Fue un accidente, lo siento… creo que mi cabeza no está conectada a mi cuerpo hoy -**

**-Ya me había dado cuenta... ya llevas así un par de días, pero no te preocupes, ya encontraremos otra forma de que te cases con Ranma- **dijo muy convencida **– ya sabes que en nuestra cultura china hay infinitas formas de que las mujeres podamos conseguir lo que deseamos- **dijo con completa seguridad – **solo debemos probar otros métodos.**

**-Hace dos días que no sé nada de él abuelita… creo que esta vez está molesto de verdad… nunca había visto tanto odio en su mirada, mucho menos hacia mí -** decía la chica de largas cabelleras con semblante angustiado mientras hacía curaciones en su dedo **– creo que no podré resistir más esto -**

**- Si no hubiera llegado la entrometida de Akane, todo hubiese resultado a la perfección, como bien tu sabes el contenido lo iba a dejar inmóvil por unos momentos, pero todos los sentimientos de amor se volcarían hacia ti para siempre en solo en un par de horas, fuiste poco astuta hija- **dijo la anciana con notable enfado.

**- ¿Y qué más querías que hiciera?, si la bruta de Akane lanzó una roca gigante por la ventana… me descolocó totalmente y hubieses visto la cara de Ranma… tú no lo viste… si las miradas mataran… ya no te sería posible verme… estaría muerta**- dijo con voz afligida, al borde de las lagrimas.

**- ¿qué es lo que harás entonces? **– preguntó la anciana con curiosidad-

**- No lo sé…- **dio un suspiro.

**-Mmm?-**

**- Me siento culpable…- **la miró con pena.

**-Piensalo bíen, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas-** y salió de la cocina a seguir atendiendo al público.

* * *

**-A…Akane, dame un momento por favor…tenemos que hablar-** dijo muy nervioso al mirar sus hermosos ojos.

**- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya no te quedó todo claro?-** lo miró con odio, sentía que su cuerpo hervía de la rabia

**-¡No fue mi culpa!-**

**- Tú, siempre tan inocente, ¿no?-** dijo sarcásticamente

**- Piensa lo que quieras… pero lo que en verdad ocurrió… fue…-**

**-¡No me importa Ranma! **– no lo dejó seguir hablando, seguido de esto se puso de pie, avanzó algo y le dio la espalda. Dio un paso, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se detuvo.

**- Además, tú y yo no somos nada - **se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas** - no pierdas tu valioso tiempo dándome explicaciones-** siguió caminando lentamente con intenciones de abandonar el dojo.

**-¿Estas completamente segura de que no somos nada?-** preguntó con la voz alzada… se notaba cierto aire de desesperación **– Ella me engañó me dio a beber algo raro y perdí movilidad, lo demás es cosa de ella, yo no hice nada! No podía moverme ni hablar, por más que lo intentara!-**

Akane se detuvo, secó las lagrimas retenidas y lentamente de dio vuelva y lo miró.

**- No sé que pretendes diciéndome todo esto… pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida… estás en todo tu derecho… yo ya no me meteré más…-**

**-Akane, por favor...-** y la chica hizo abandono del lugar – **¡rayos!, porqué eres tan terca-**

_- nunca te rindas, aunque te encuentres en un verdadero aprieto –_ recordó las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho su padre **– mmmm… si como no…-**

El chico también abandonó el Dojo, salió tras ella, miró a su alrededor y nada… ella ya no estaba… sintió una fría brisa que acariciaba su rostro y el sonido de un par de hojas secas que iban cayendo, ya estaba oscureciendo… **-por lo menos me escuchó – **_viniendo de ella, eso ya fue un gran avance- _pensó y dio un suspiro aliviado… de repente sintió un ruido extraño. Una presencia tras él.

**- Creo que no te será tan fácil conseguir lo que quieres canalla, ya me enteré de todo y no permitiré que trates así a Akane, ella es mucho para ti, no la mereces!-** dijo con furia

**-Como siempre metiéndote en donde no te llaman cerdito- **dijo despectivamente, ya estaba arto de la situación

**- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Akane me involucra, Ranma!-**

**- Ah ¿sí?, crees que por ser su mascotita te incumben sus asuntos?-**

**- ¡Soy su amigo Ranma, y bien sabes lo que siento por ella!- **

**- ¡Pues yo soy su prometido! y ni si quiera podrías llegar a imaginar lo que siento yo-**

**- ¿Qué?-** dijo asombrado

Esto descolocó tanto a Ryoga que en cólera se acercó corriendo rápidamente para tratar de tomarlo por sorpresa y así atacarlo, pero el chico de la trenza con su entrenada habilidad lo esquivó fácilmente. Hubo muchísimas patadas, fuertes golpes, uno tras otro, toda la ira que sentía Ryoga le había ayudado a hacerse más fuerte y rápido, por lo que no fue una lucha fácil. Después de un momento de dura pelea los dos cayeron rendidos al suelo.

**-Has mejorado muchísimo-** dijo ya cansado, respirando agitadamente

**- No me halagues idiota-**

**- Ryoga, no te sigas preocupando por Akane, yo solucionaré todo-** dijo con seguridad

-**Eso espero, no soporto verla así-**

**-¿Cómo?... Ah, ya veo... supongo que Pchan ve muchas cosas**- y le hizo un desprecio

**- No me corresponde contártelo Ranma… solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir más… no soporto verla llorar **_- ya verás sopenco-_ pensó. Y le dio una mirada amenazante.

-…- se quedó sin palabras, solo atinó a mirar el suelo.

* * *

Después de la cena, Akane volvió a refugiarse en su habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente. Se apoyó en ella un largo momento… dio un suspiro con cierto alivio y empezó a avanzar a pasos lentos hacia su ventana… miró cómo los árboles bailaban a causa del fuerte viento **– ya oscureció…-**dijo ymiró a un lado. Vio su cama, se sentó y luego se estiró boca arriba mirando el techo. Ya había pasado por lo menos una hora así. Trató de no pensar en nada, ya era tarde. Se puso su ropa de cama - _¿Dónde estará PChan?_ – pensó, acomodó su almohada y se acostó, apagó la luz, cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro. Recordó la escena anterior **– por lo menos... se ha esforzado… talvez…- **un ruido la interrumpió, un golpe suave en la puerta-** Ay debe ser Pchan- **la chica se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

**-¡¿Ryoga?!-** dijo asombrada

**- Ho… hola Akane-** su rostro se enrojeció, pero a causa de la poca luz, afortunadamente, la chica no lo notó.

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-** preguntó anonadada

**-Akane… ¿me… me permites pasar?… necesito hablar contigo-** dijo con mucha vergüenza, pero se decía a si mismo que debia ser fuerte, _ya que era su oportunidad_.

**- Está bien… adelante**- y lo invitó a pasar.

**- Me… me enteré de lo sucedido… realmente lo siento muchísimo-** miró hacia el suelo, evitando la mirada de la chica.

**- Ya no tiene importancia… no te preocupes- **

**-Sé que lo quieres a él Akane…-** sonrió tristemente

**-Ryoga…-**

**- Por lo mismo… voy a ayudarte… quiero proponerte algo-**

* * *

Ya ahi va mi 3er capítulo, espero que les esté gustando, he visto que mucha gente los está leyendo, me gustaría saber qué opinan y qué les gustaría que pasara para ver si lo puedo acomodar a mi historia.

Saludos!

Tenubrium Sama


	4. Chapter 4

**-¿De qué se trata?-** la chica lo miró interesada

**- Bueno… -** con mucha dificultad, le explicó lo que iban a hacer. Ella lo pensó unos minutos y al fin contestó.

**- De acuerdo** - dijo amablemente **– espero que resulte y salga todo bien-** dijo poco convencida.

**- No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos –** dijo muy confiado y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Justo en ese momento, Ranma se levantó y había salido de su cuarto en dirección al baño, se escondió un momento a observar y vio cómo el otro chico salía de la habitación de Akane a esas altas horas de la noche. Quedó impactado, ni en sus peores pesadillas lo habría imaginado… como Pchan no le importaba, ella no lo sabía, pero como Ryoga… ahí las cosas cambiaban. No lo podía permitir. Se sintió mareado y algo parecido a una taquicardia en su pecho. Se puso la mano en el torso y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, su estomago se revolvía completamente, cayó de rodillas, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en el pecho. _-¿Qué… qué significa esto?, Maldito aprovechado-_ Cuando se recuperó un poco, se levantó con algo de dificultad y pudo finalmente dirigirse al baño. Volvió a su habitación, se recostó, pero la sensación de malestar y de celos no lo dejaban en paz, pero dado a su orgullo, se quedó ahí recostado sin hacer nada, imaginándose mil cosas que lo perturbaban. Se sentía totalmente desplazado y primera vez realmente amenazado. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó con muy buena cara, estaban todos desayunando como de costumbre.

**- Buenos días familia –** dijo muy feliz

**- Buenos días Akane –** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**- Pero que buena cara traes hermanita –** dijo su hermana mayor

**- Si, que bipolar eres –** dijo su hermana del medio

**- Ay, no me molesten, es solo que tuve una estupenda noche, dormí como nunca** –

- _Grrrrrrr_- Ranma cerró sus ojos con fuerza y quebró sus palillos al mismo tiempo, perdió completamente el apetito, miró hacia un lado, evitando mirar a su prometida **– bueno, muchísimas gracias, estuvo delicioso, disculpen**- se levantó y sin mirar a nadie, abandonó la sala.

Los demás lo miraron pero no le dieron importancia, ya no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero ella si que dio cuenta – _mmmm, ¿será posible que…? no, no…mmm… ¿o si? creo que vamos bien_ – pensó y se sonrió.

Ya iba a ser medio día y la chica se dirigió al Dojo. Ahí estaba él, entrenando. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ella se quedó sentada un momento observándolo.

**-¿Tienes un minuto? desearía hablar contigo**- dijo tranquilamente. Él la miró -_ ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí…?_

**- eh, s…si…claro –** aún se sentía pésimo por lo de anoche. El joven dejó de hacer sus ejercicios, la miró fijamente y se sentó en frente de ella, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al mirarla a los ojos.

**- Se que a ti te da lo mismo heredar este dojo** – él la miró descolocado **– ambos… ambos estamos obligados a mantener un vinculo para poder sacar adelante la escuela de combate libre y de esta forma respetar la voluntad de nuestros padres – **

**- ¿y eso a qué tiene que ver?-** preguntó.

**-Como te habrás dado cuenta, hace mucho tiempo que ya no somos unos niños… así que… si tú estas dispuesto… Ranma, si tu estás dispuesto… realmente aceptaré casarme contigo**- ella algo nerviosa, le sonrió y miró hacia un lado.

**-¿Quééé?- **Se puso se todos colores, ¡no lo podía creer! ¿las cosas estarían mejorando entre ellos? Era una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad – **¿Pe.. pero… pero... estás segura?- **preguntó con desconfianza, se le apretó el estómago-

**- ¡Por su puesto!- **le sonrió**- amo a mi padre y estoy dispuesta a respetar su voluntad aunque… esto no sea nada agradable para mí **– dijo descortésmente. Ella se acercó muchísimo a él, quedaron mirándose frente a frente a los ojos de muy, muy cerca – **pero ten claro que esto es un compromiso arreglado, no hay nada entre nosotros a excepción de un acuerdo, por lo tanto, te propongo que sigamos siendo amigos y que podamos elegir nuestras propias parejas, eso si… sin que nuestros padres se enteren – **hizo una pausa**- para ellos seremos el matrimonio perfecto, pero entre nosotros seremos los mejores amigos, ¿qué te parece?-** dijo

-**…..**- se quedó en shock, sin habla, completamente estático, la chica lo observó y para sus adentros sonrió.

**- Asi que…** – tomó una de sus manos- **ahora seamos buenos amigos, no quiero pelear ni discutir más, llevemos este barco en paz si?.-** Se puso de pie, avanzó y antes de retirarse del dojo miró hacia atrás _– te lo mereces-_ pensó. El chico seguía sin moverse.

Después de un rato reaccionó _– esto debe ser muy mal sueño-_ se levantó, se cambió de atuendo y salió a caminar para pensar bien las cosas. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar seguir pensando en ella… los momentos de cercanía y pseudos románticos que habían vivido solo al recordarlos sentía esas mariposas en el estomago pero toda esta situación le hacía sentir un odio contra el mundo hasta deseos de morir… volvió a sentir lo mismo que cuando vio a Ryoga salir de la alcoba de Akane la noche anterior. Se tocó el pecho con una mano, encontró una banca cerca de un parque y se sentó. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, le dolía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, le estaba costando trabajo respirar, tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta, apenas podía tragar, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas… estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos pasos y vio en el suelo unos zapatos conocidos, miró el rostro de aquella persona que estaba en frente de él.

**-Ukyo…-** apenas le salía la voz

- **Hola Ranma, cómo estás**- y se sentó al lado de él

- **Muy bien gracias-** dijo tristemente

- ¿**Estás seguro? no eres el Ranma de siempre, qué sucede? A ya sé, ¿Peleaste con Akane?-** pregunto preocupada. Nunca había visto a Ranma así

- **No quisiera hablar de eso-** dio una pausa – **Ukyo… de verdad perdoname… no quiero ser descortés pero… por favor déjame solo-**

- **Esta bien… como quieras… pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo**- dijo amablemente

**- Lo sé… **- le sonrió tristemente, no podía evitarlo -** gracias** – y volvió su mirada al suelo.

- **Adios, que estés bien -** la chica se levantó y se alejó.

Después de largo rato sumido en sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y se dirigió a casa. Iba a ser hora de almuerzo. Llegó justo a tiempo, Kasumi estaba sirviendo los platos y la mayoría de la familia estaba sentada como de costumbre, el Sr. Soun y el Sr. Saotome estaban riendo de un mal chiste de Happosai. Cuando se presentó Ranma a la mesa quedaron en silencio.

**- Te sucede algo hijo mio?-** preguntó Genma

**- No es nada, sólo que he dormido mal estos últimos días-** dijo sin darle importancia

**- debes descansar más, hijo** – dijo Soun

**- Sí, después de comer voy a tomar una siesta, asi podré recuperar energías-**

En eso llegó Akane y Ryoga muy felices y sonrientes. Todos quedaron atónitos. Ella llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores en sus manos. Ambos se sentaron.

**- Aww miren todos lo que me acaba de regalar Ryoga! Están muy bonitas, verdad? Kasumi, ¿serías tan amable de poner otro puesto por favor? Como verás, invité a Ryoga, luego saldremos juntos** – dijo la chica con un tomo muy contento.

**- Por su puesto, nos es de mucho agrado tenerte aquí Ryoga** – dijo con mucha amabilidad

**- Gra…gracias-** dijo el chico sonrojándose y mirando el suelo.

**- ¿Y cómo estás Pechan? –** Preguntó burlescamente el chico de la trenza, Akane lo miró con desagrado.

**- Deja de molestar Ranma, siempre con lo mismo** – recordó algo… cambió su expresión y dijo - **recuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana –**

Este le hizo un desprecio – **si,** **si** **como quieras -** contestó.

Todos comian como siempre. Ranma se levantó de la mesa e iba en dirección a su alcoba. Cuando subió el primer escalón que lo dirigiría a la planta alta oyó la voz de Akane diciendo:

**- Como ya dije, hoy Ryoga y yo saldremos a dar un paseo, así que no nos esperen, puede que lleguemos tarde-** dijo con voz alta a propósito.

**-Me alegra mucho que aproveches tu tiempo libre, hija**- dijo el sr. Soun.

**- Muchas gracias papá-** le sonrió

_-¿Quééé? Con que un paseo, eh? Ya veremos lo bien que lo pasan_**-** dijo para si con enfado y una risa malvada y se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba a cambiarse.

Los chicos se levantaron y al poco rato salieron de la vivienda. Ella se vistió con su mejor traje, se veía realmente hermosa. A pesar del clima fresco, había un agradable y tibio sol, la brisa era suave y despedía un aroma dulce y fresco, como si las flores se estuviesen despidiendo. Era un día perfecto. Ryoga no podía ser más feliz ya que al fin tendría una cita con Akane, aunque sea de mentiras, pero una cita fuera como fuera, el fin justifica los medios.

- **Gracias por lo que estás haciendo Ryoga-** le sonrió

**- ¿Viste la cara de ese idiota?**- dijo a punto de dar una carcajada.

**- No… de hecho ni siquiera lo miré-** dijo la chica con tono interesado - **¿Qué cara puso?**

De pronto Ryoga sintió un ruido tras ellos, miró de reojo…_-¿Qué?, vestido de negro? Seguramente así no lo íbamos a ver, qué torpe es- _y sonrió con cierto toque de maldad. Era su enemigo quien los venia siguiendo sigilosamente.

**- No mires Akane, pero atrás viene Ranma siguiéndonos-** le dijo con aires de triunfo

**-¿De verdad? –** _¿Que hago?-_ pensó- **Ryoga, dame la mano** – dijo rápidamente

El chico le dio la mano pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, caminaba igual que un sonámbulo, estaba tan impactado, - _Akane me dio la mano_- pensó feliz, eufórico, tanto que no podía reaccionar. Al cabo de un rato, despertó de su fantasía. Estaban cerca de una heladería.

-**Akane, ¿en… entremos?** – preguntó con vergüenza.

**- Por su puesto, pero yo invito, ¿esta bien?-** le sonrió feliz, el plan estaba resultando.

Entraron en la heladería, eligieron sus mantecados y luego salieron de la mano caminando lentamente ya que sabían que había cierta persona espiándolos. Finalmente Ryoga se relajó, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la situación de estar tan cerca de Akane en forma humana. Pudieron mantener una grata conversación mientras consumían el producto, pero nuevamente Ryoga se percató de una mirada fija que lo estaba acosando desde lejos.

**-Otra vez está ahí, nos está vigilando-**

**- Finge que estamos felices-** a lo que ambos dieron carcajadas de felicidad.

**-No nos deja de mirar**- ya habían terminado el helado y éste tomó las manos de Akane y quedaron de frente – _no sé que más hacer para que siga sufriendo_- pensó. Hubo una pausa- **Akane… ¿e… estarías dispuesta a…a fingir un pe…pequeño beso?** – se puso de un rojo intenso y casi pierde el conocimiento.

Ranma se encontraba escondido en lo alto de las copas de un árbol, donde tenía la mejor vista de ellos. Las sombras de aquel árbol le ayudaban a camuflarse casi a la perfección, solo un ojo muy agudo sería capaz de visualizarlo. Le invadían unos celos que jamás había experimentado en la vida, ahora si que sentía la intriga de estar perdiendo al ser que más amaba, tenía ganas de destruir a aquel hombre que le estaba arrebatando a su prometida, no podía permitirlo, _-¿cómo me puede cambiar por él?-_ solo quería saber cuán verdad fueron las palabras de Akane sobre lo de pensar en nuevas parejas ya que le resultaba difícil creerle – _si no fuera tan terca, las cosas serían totalmente diferentes_ – Siguió observándolos hasta que no se aguantó y con un rápido golpe cortó un macizo trozo de tronco y lo sostuvo en sus manos. – **si se atreve a tocarla, lo mato** – dijo.

La chica observó a su amigo un momento. Lo abrazó y le dijo al oído.

**-¿Harías eso por mí?-** preguntó casi incrédula

**-Por algo te estoy ayudando** -la miró cínicamente- **recuerda que en este mismo instante nos está observando-** sonrió

La chica tocó su rostro con una mano, él se controló todo lo que pudo, no podía perder la oportunidad de besar a su amada Akane. Ella se acercó bastante, cerraron los ojos y cuando estaban punto de besarse, Ranma le tiró el tronco en la cabeza al chico con tanta fuerza que éste cayó al suelo y se desmayó. – **¡Ryoga!-** Akane se puso de pie y lo iba a ayudar, pero en ese momento Ranma se bajó del árbol de un salto y lo pateó con fuerza tirándolo lejos hasta que desapareció. Luego miró a Akane con furia.

-**Ja!, ya veo que estabas bastante contenta**- le dijo con desprecio.

**-¡Por qué hiciste eso!-** le preguntó la chica furiosa.

-**Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?-** dijo enojado

**-¿Hasta cuando te metes en mi vida?-**

Ranma respiró profundamente para calmarse, cuando lo logró, dio unos pasos, la tomó de los hombros y se le acercó, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

**- Mírame… ¿de verdad quieres cambiarme?- **Ella se sonrojó y se relajó algo, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

**-No es asunto tuyo…-** ella miró hacia un lado para evitar mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que le suplicaban

**-Claro que es asunto mio, soy tu novio- **le dijo con firmeza

**-¿Qué? Mi… mi n…novio, ¿desde cuando si se puede saber? Si lo único que haces es recordarme lo poco atractiva y poco femenina que soy**- le salió la voz quebrada

**- Akane yo…-** Ella no lo dejó hablar y le dijo

**- Ranma… nosotros solo somos amigos –** le dijo tristemente, éste la soltó pero no dejó de mirarla – **tu tienes a muchas chicas que desearían estar contigo, pero yo… -** miró hacia un lado, luego lo miró a los ojos- **pero yo no…-** y se sentó.

**- Akane… -** dijo decepcionadamente, miró hacia un lado **– como quieras… me voy a casa** - dio unos pasos para irse y se devolvió – **¿no irás conmigo?** – ella sólo lo miró y luego desvió su vista al suelo – **esta bien, entiendo… nos vemos en casa, adiós**- y se retiró.

Ella se quedó ahí sentada y él se fue caminando hacia la casa, ella lo miró hasta que él se alejó completamente y lo perdió de vista. Él iba caminado lentamente hacía la casa, tenía sentimientos de frustración, le dolía el pecho de la angustia… estaba siendo rechazado por la única mujer que lo estremecía y le hacía sentir eso en su corazón que a él le parecía inexplicable.

**- ¿Por quéééééééé?-** golpeó una pared y la hizo añicos y de pasada se hizo unos cortes bastante graves en su mano derecha, empezó a sangrar pero no le dio importancia, ni siquiera lo sintió… en su cabeza tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos, llegó a casa, miró al suelo y vió unas gotas de sangre en el piso y se dio cuenta de las heridas, sólo atinó a ir al baño y lavar su mano, luego se puso una venda. Sentía como si ya nada le importara. Se fue a su habitación, se tiró al piso y se quedó dormido sin cenar… estaba tan estresado y deprimido que solo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo.

Akane ya había emprendido el camino a casa, cuando llegó su hermana Kasumi le preguntó qué es lo que pasaba con Ranma ya que lo había visto muy extraño, que se fue a la habitación, y todavía no salía, - **No tengo idea hermana**- le respondió. Ella cenó algo y luego también se fue a su habitación algo deprimida. Dio un suspiro largo – **Lo siento Ranma… pero solo así puede que me llegues a valorar **– miró por la ventana – **espero que te des cuenta lo que soy ¿significaré algo para tí?** – se puso su ropa de cama y se acostó. Pasaron algunas horas, ya era muy tarde.

Un ruido en su ventana la despertó, se sentó en la cama y se puso de pie rápidamente en posición defensiva, esperó un momento, el ruido continuaba. Se acercó con desconfianza a su ventana y vio una silueta humana. La chica empezó a sudar en frio, hasta que al fin la otra persona pudo abrir la ventana y sus cortinas revelaron finalmente de quien se trataba.

- ¡Shampoo!-

* * *

Listo, aquí va uno nuevo :D! me tardé un poco más porque me enfermé y no podía pensar jaja, además ayer estuve de cumpleaños y no alcancé a subirla, pero acá está xD espero que les guste :3 Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes inbox n_n de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo!

Gracias Allissha por tus sugerencias! :3! eternalminami y Yuuki Arikawa por hacerce followers de mi historia 3

cualquier comentario y sugerencia es bienvenido n_n

saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

La bella chica de largas cabelleras entró a la habitación y cerró la ventana con cuidado.

- **¿Estás aquí** **Akane?-** dijo en voz baja

- **¡No puedo creer que a alguien se le ocurra hacer visitas a esta hora de la noche! Me parece de muy mal gusto, éstas no son horas de aparecerse en una casa decente ¿qué haces aquí?** - preguntó furiosa- **ah, ya se, pero veo que claramente te equivocaste, la habitación de Ranma está por allá** - y apuntó hacia la habitación del chico.

-**Vine a hablar contigo **– dijo

- **Te dije que no me volvieras a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, ¿es que no entiendes? No quiero verte, vete!**- dijo enfurecida y le tiró un almohadón, ésta lo esquivó hábilmente

**- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, por favor escúchame-** suplicó la chica

**- ¿Ahora qué?- **La miró con impaciencia.

**- Lo pensé mucho antes de venir… bien sabrás que una mujer enamorada hace cualquier cosa por el hombre que ama**- dijo con gran seguridad

**-¿Qué? Ah claro, viniendo de ti ya nada me sorprende**- cruzó los abrazos y miró hacia un lado.

**- Estuve hablando con Ukyo…me contó que había visto a Ranma sentado en el parque y que estaba muy triste **-

**- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?- **dijo con desprecio

**- Todo…- **

**- ¿Qué dices?-**Akane se sorprendió, ¿de verdad era para tanto? Es que el plan de Ryoga había funcionado tan bien que hasta la misma Shampoo había ido especialmente a hablar con ella? No podía creerlo. Hubo un silencio.

**- Akane… fue toda mi culpa… yo… solo quería que él se quedase conmigo… pero por lo visto no me funcionó, todo salió mal y ahora por mi causa mi amado Ranma lo está pasando pésimo**-

**- Ja! Ya lo imaginaba, supongo que él te dijo que vinieras a hablar conmigo no?- **dijo desconfiada

**- ¡Noooo! – **dijo tajantemente**- ... no lo he visto… no lo veo desde aquel día… - **se sonrojó y su rostro adoptó un aspecto amargo y triste, miró hacia el suelo –**Yo misma le di de beber una pócima para que no se moviera… pero como llegaste tú no terminé… ten en cuenta que sólo hago esto por él y no por ti… lo amo tanto que no puedo soportar la idea de que esté tan triste por mi culpa… por favor… perdónalo Akane- **suplicó

**- No te metas Shampoo, ya bastante has hecho, tú siempre estás haciendo este tipo de cosas, tú, tu abuela y tus cosas extrañas se pueden ir al diablo, no sé como no tienes dignidad **– la empujó y le dijo- ¡**ahora vete de mi alcoba, no quiero escucharte más**! – dijo indignada.

- **Está bien, me voy** – abrió la ventana y la apuntó amenazante – **pero si no haces algo pronto, te vas a arrepentir**- la chica se subió al marco de la ventana y antes de salir miró a Akane y le dijo **– recuerda lo que te he dicho**- dio unos saltos y desapareció en la oscuridad y neblina de aquella fría noche.

**- Uuuyy! ¡pero que coraje! que mujer más odiosa ¿que qué se cree?** – pero en el interior esa conversación le había dado una cierta paz, al rato de procesar la información en su cabeza se sentía más aliviada hasta que al fin su rostro pudo articular una expresión de regocijo. -**Creo ya que está todo bien** –sonrió. Volvió a la cama y suspiró profundamente, no podía evitar sonreír, luego de un rato el sueño la venció y se durmió, había vuelto la tranquilidad a su corazón.

La luz invadía su habitación, despertó contenta, con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan silencioso? Se levantó y empezó a recorrer la casa, miraba de un lado a otro, abrió las habitaciones de sus hermanas, nadie. Se dirigió a la planta baja y recorrió las habitaciones restantes y tampoco nada. Fue camino a la cocina y sobre el estante había lo que parecía una nota. Akane se acercó y tomó el papelito en sus manos y lo leyó: Akane, papá, tío Genma y el maestro fueron a entrenar al bosque por dos días, yo y Nabiki iremos a ver una nueva película que se estrena hoy y luego a iremos a hacer las últimas compras del mes, llegaremos tarde, no nos esperen, en la mesita dejé la comida para el día, por favor, avísale a Ranma, te queremos. **– ay! no hay nadie…-** dijo. Miró la mesita que estaba cubierta por un delicado mantel bordado, - la descubrió y ahí estaban todas las porciones de alimentos del día que le había dejado Kasumi. -_tipico de Kasumi, siempre tan preocupada y linda-pensó _**–¿Para dos? mmm…entonces… entonces no estoy sola-** en su interior se alegró, salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación de Ranma, abrió con cuidado la puerta y ahí lo vió. Aún seguía dormido. Entró y lo miró de más cerca _– Aún parece un pequeño niño-_ pensó y sonrió. Al estar mirándolo por un rato notó su mano herida - **¿y esto?**- a simple vista se veía mal, tocó su frente y estaba ardiendo **– oh, no –** y fue corriendo hasta un estante donde tenían toda clase de medicamentos, ungüentos y vendajes sacó algunas cosas y llevó consigo un vaso con agua. Volvió a la habitación. Tomó la mano del chico y con delicadeza, algo bastante extraño en ella, empezó a sacarle las vendas que tenía puesta en sus mando heridas. Con el dolor lo despertó.

**-Aaaaahhh, como dueleee**- gritó.

**-Cálmate, no te agites, yo te curaré... pero antes tomate esto** – le dio algunas píldoras - t**oma, aquí tienes agua** – le acercó el vaso - **esto** **servirá para contrarrestar la infección, calmar la fiebre** **e** **inflamación y aliviar el dolor-** le sonrió amablemente.

**-Muchas gracias-** respondió extrañado. El chico se sentó, tomó las píldoras y las ingirió.

**- Espero que funcionen pronto** – le dijo con cariño

- **Eso espero también, no pensé que esto me iba a afectar-**

**-No te preocupes, solo hay que esperar unos minutos y ya verás como te sientes bien **– le dijo afectuosamente.

**-¿Porqué?...-** preguntó lentamente y la miró a los ojos

**-¿Ah?-** lo miró confundida.

**-¿Por qué… haces esto?-** le preguntó finalmente.

**-Pues… porque…porque me preocupo de ti…-** se sonrojó y miró el suelo para evitar su mirada.

**- De verdad…te lo agradezco mucho**- sonrió y suspiró – **ya me siento mejor** –

**- dame tu mano ahora, debo curarla** -

El chico le pasó su mano y la miraba mientras ella le hacía curaciones. Hoy más la encontraba más hermosa que nunca que nunca, curándolo con amabilidad y notable preocupación no podía dejar de mirarla –_si tan solo fuera así siempre_- sentía su delicado aroma, cerraba los ojos un momento y los volvía abrir – ¿_será un sueño, será posible que se comporte así de linda y amable conmigo?._ Ella había sacado sus vendas y desinfectado la herida, ahora le estaba poniendo nuevos vendajes, lo miró y cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando fijamente con sus bellos ojos se sonrojó y volvió a examinar su mano cerciorándose de que todo estaba en orden con lo del vendaje.

- **¿Cómo te hiciste estas heridas tan horribles?- **preguntó curiosa

**- eh….- **no sabía qué decirle

**-ah?-**

**- Pues… mmmm… estaba entrenando y di un mal golpe **– se rió nervioso.

**-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso-**

**- Ah si? Como si de verdad te importara- **dijo burlescamente

- ¿Q**ué? Claro que me importa Ranma **– se sintió ofendida

**- Si, seguramente te importaba cuando estabas a punto de besar a Ryoga**- dijo descortésmente

**- Ranma! **– le apretó la mano herida y se puso de pie y lo miró con rabia.

-**ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Por qué hiciste eso?**- le dijo con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

**- Te odio, eres un ingrato! Me voy!, ni se porque me preocupé por ti, arréglatelas solo** – salió y tras ella se oyó un portazo. – _que insensible es, por más que intenté ser amable… no ha cambiado nada_- y se dirigió a la planta baja.

**-ah! Que le habrá pasado**? –Pensó- **Ni que fuera mentira**- le dio coraje al recordar la escena "romántica" de Akane y Ryoga, pero luego miró su mano delicadamente vendada. Suspiró - **se preocupó por mi…ah… pero que torpe soy, iré a ofrecerles disculpas**- se vistió y también se dirigió a la planta baja. **-Akane?-** Miró por todos lados y no había nadie y nada **–¿Akane?-** sin respuesta nuevamente, subió a la planta alta, camino hacia su alcoba y no estaba– **mmm tampoco está aquí, ah** **ya me dio hambre**- y bajó hacia la cocina – _Que curioso… ¿Dónde estarán todos? ¿Dónde… se habrá ido Akane?-_ se preguntó- como no encontró respuesta, comió algo tranquilamente. Pasaron un par de horas, estaba todo muy silencioso – **bueno, todavía es temprano, creo que iré a entrenar, aunque con esta mano… no creo que pueda hacer mucho**- se cambió de atuendo y se fue al dojo. Cuando iba acercandose escuchó los tipicos sonidos que hacía ella al entrenar. Miró hacia adentro. Ahí se encontraba Akane haciendo ejercicios, ella se detuvo cuando sintió que Ranma entraba. El se acercó a ella y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, hoy tuve mucho tiempo asi que dediqué parte del día escribeindo este capitulo, les cuento que es muy posible que pronto termine esta historia, supongo que solo haré un capitulo más para terminarla. A ver si con el tiempo me animo a hacer una nueva historia.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que han dedicado parte de su valioso tiempo en leer mi historia, nunca me imaginé que a alguien le pudiese gustar, de verdad muchísimas gracias, es algo que me emociona bastante.

Muchas gracias Allissha por tus comentarios y mensajes, me hace feliz leerlos, siento mucho tu apoyo n_n

gracias ranmaxakanelove por el review a mi tambien me encanta que Ranma sufra jajaj se lo merece!

y eso chicos, muchas gracias!

Tenubrium Sama


	6. Chapter 6

**-¿Qué haces?** –preguntó el chico

**- Qué? Es que acaso estás ciego?-** lo miró con enojo y desprecio

**-¿Por qué eres tan poco amable?- **alzó la voz para llamar su atención

**- No sabes como me irritas Rama, ¿por qué no te vas a entrenar al jardín y me dejas en paz de una vez?- **le dio la espalda

**- Akane perdóname…-** esto la desconcertó, el semblante de ella se relajó, cambió completamente, se dio vuelta y le dio toda la atención

**-…-** no dijo nada, solo lo observó sorprendida

**- De verdad…. – **cambió el tono de voz a uno más suave- **siento mucho lo que sucedió hace un rato… creo que… lo estropeé todo-** miró hacia el suelo.

**-… está bien…no te preocupes...** - no podía creerlo, ¿Ranma reconociendo un error? El chico le sonrió y le preguntó

**- Por casualidad…tú sabes donde están todos?-** la miró fijamente, ella desvió la mirada

**-Ah, si…. **– sonrió incómoda - **olvidé decirte… Kasumi dejó una nota diciendo que nuestros padres y el maestro fueron a entrenar por dos días y ellas salieron de compras, van a llegar algo tarde...-**

**-ah si? – **se quedó pensando un instante

**- si… ella sólo me dejó la nota -**

**- Ahh... e... entonces… t...tú cocinarás?-** puso cara de sufrimiento, ella no le dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada.

- **No te preocupes Ranma… Kasumi dejó todo listo-** el chico dio un suspiro de alivio. Miró su mano observando los detalles del vendaje

- **Te quedaron muy bien los vendajes, y con los medicamentos ya casi ni me duele – **le dijo amablemente

- **No fue nada… solo espero que se cure pronto** – se puso nerviosa, no sabía que más decirle, miró hacia el reloj – **¡mira la hora que es!… es casi hora de la merienda… iré a preparar lo del almuerzo- **mientras ella caminaba alejándose él dijo:

**- Está bien, mientras yo limpiaré aquí, hay mucho polvo**- tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer

La chica abandonó aquella sala de entrenamiento y entró a la casa a preparar las cosas, ordenó la mesa y esperaba que la comida se calentase. Mientras esperaba, decidió darse una ducha rapida y cambiarse de atuendo. Aunque le provocara un poco de dolor su mano herida, él barría concentradamente cada una de las esquinas del edificio a la perfección, pero no podía dejar de pensar – _estaremos solos todo el día_ – se sonreía, tenía unas ansias que no lograba comprender. Estuvo así hasta que oyó la voz de la chica que lo llamaba a comer, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ya estaba todo listo. Él dejó la escoba a un lado, se tocó el vientre y caminó hacia la casa. Entró y vio una hermosa mesa perfectamente decorada, estaba todo muy lindo, sólo dijo – **muchas gracias Akane **– y tomó asiento. Por su parte ésta sólo lo miró y le sonrió. Estaban comiendo lentamente y en silencio, mirándose de reojo… no sabían de qué hablar, los días anteriores habían sido bastantes intensos y estresantes, ambos habían pasado malos ratos, pero hoy estaba todo tan tranquilo que les daba miedo hacer algún comentario y que el otro lo tomase mal y de vuelta a los malos entendidos. Después de un rato él terminó de comer, como ella aún no terminaba decidió esperarla antes de decir cualquier cosa. Al fin ella terminó.

**- Listo, estaba todo delicioso, verdad?-** le dijo amablemente y suspiró.

- **Claro que si, Kasumi siempre cocina muy bien, fue muy considerado de su parte dejar todo preparado-** él sonrió

**- Bueno, levantaré la mesa-** y se puso de pie

**- Te ayudo-** él también se levantó

**- Muchas gracias**- sonrió con los ojos y los dos retiraron la loza y los cubiertos que estaban sobre la mesa, era una situación muy poco común en ellos. Al ver que él la estaba ayudando sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa y para evitarlo, empezó a lavar los recipientes, se esta forma, ella podría distraerse, pero no funcionó. Él se quedó en la cocina junto a ella y la observaba. Ella lo miró, se sonrojó y le dijo:

- **Aunque no haya nadie más en casa…sugiero que lo tomes como un día normal… no quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas por no querer dejarme sola-** le dijo amablemente.

**-No tengo nada que hacer** – respondió cortante, cruzó los brazos, se apoyó en la pared y miró el techo.

**- Ah… en ese caso… mmm puedes hacer lo que quieras, enserio, no tengo problema, se cuidarme sola-** ella terminó, se secó las manos y ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Se dirigió a su cuarto ignorándolo y dejándolo solo en la cocina. Subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y trató de relajarse _–¿qué puedo hacer?-_ pensó, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No había terminado de expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió unos pasos que se detuvieron fuera de su alcoba, seguidos de unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

**- Adelante-** dijo nerviosamente, _-¿qué querrá?-_sabía perfectamente que era él. El chico abrió la puerta suavemente y la cerró, avanzó hasta sentarse en el suelo, frente de ella. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos instantes. Los ojos de ambos brillaban hermosamente. Después de unos cuantos segundos, él desvió la mirada y dijo:

-**Dime algo Akane…** – se sonrojó y miró al suelo, empuño sus manos - **¿Era verdad lo que me dijiste hace unos días? **– no hubo respuesta – **¿Hablabas enserio?-** preguntó** -**_es ahora o nunca_- se dijo- la miró **¿Tú… tú quieres… seguir siendo… mi… mi prometida?**- dijo nerviosamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y sintió un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-**S…si** – contestó apenas, trataba de evitar su mirada a toda costa, apoyó sus antebrazos en sus piernas y quedó mirando el piso.

- **Mírame –** ella se sentó derecha y lo miró, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido que nunca –**escucha bien esto**- él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – **no pienso aceptar jamás que veas a otras personas… quiero ser el único en tu vida **– no dejaba de mirarla, ella con los nervios no atinó a nada más que darle una nerviosa sonrisa, la observó con cuidado, suspiró y le dijo - **te ves bonita cuando sonríes**- no podía dejar de mirarla intensamente, se sentía hipnotizado. La tomó de las manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Cuando logró que ella se parara, le tocó rostro para sentir su suavidad mientras observaba cariñosamente, luego le acarició el cabello mirándola con sus hermosos ojos que para ella eran irresistibles, posteriormente la acercó a su cuerpo, cargó su pecho sobre ella en un acto especialmente varonil y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella correspondió el abrazo tímidamente y cerró los ojos esperando que ese momento nunca acabase.

- **R...Ranma...** – ya no había nada que hacer. Había caído dulcemente en las redes de su amado prometido. Sentía cosquilleo de miles de mariposas, ya no podía más. Por primera vez se sentía segura de si misma y protegida entre sus brazos.

- **Lo pasé muy mal Akane...**-hizo una pausa-** pero eso ya no me importa...**- siguió acariciando su cabello mientras la tenía abrazada, apoyó su rostro en su cabeza **– lo único que me importa es estar aquí contigo**- en su corazón había nacido una tranquilidad infinita y ya no podía ocultarle más sus sentimientos, por más que lo intentara, se sentía totalmente atraído a ella, la amaba profundamente. Ninguna otra mujer había conseguido cautivarlo, a pesar de ser tan amables, preocupadas y amorosas, sólo ella lo había logrado con unas simples sonrisas, con sus cambios de humor, con sus defectos, la conocía bien… amaba cada una de las cosas que estuvieran relacionada con ella, era la única que lo hacia sentirse completo.

-**Yo también lo pasé pésimo… solo quería que esos días acabaran**- apretó la tela de su camisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. El se alejó un poco para poder mirar su rostro.

**-No quiero que llores-** secó sus lagrimas cuidadosamente y le acarició el rostro con ternura – _que hermosa es_ – pensó. – **A…Akane yo…- **nuevamente le invadieron los nervios. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas en un intento de controlarse, respiró hondo. Tomó su rostro con gran suavidad y cuidado, ella lo miró a los ojos y luego los cerró, él se acercó lentamente sintiendo su agitada respiración, estaba disfrutando ese momento, nunca se imaginó que así sería… todo tan perfecto. Después de tantos años viviendo juntos, no podía creer que el momento había llegado. Por fin acercó sus labios a los de ella mientras la estrechaba con firmeza. Era su primer beso, un dulce y tierno beso. Sentían el roce suave y la agradable tibieza de sus labios moverse lentamente. Hace tantos años que deseaba besarla, pero no estaba completamente seguro de que ella le correspondiera y temía muchísimo ser rechazado, no hubiese podido soportarlo. Se sentía como nunca, ¿Qué era todo eso? No había palabra que pudiera describir aquella sensación tan maravillosa. Estuvieron así un instante. Terminaron aquel primer beso con un fuerte y largo abrazo. Luego se quedaron mirando. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, no querían romper la magia de aquel momento tan especial en sus vidas. Hasta que al fin él se animó:

- **No quiero perderte… te quiero para siempre en mi vida** - estas palabras realmente conmovieron a la chica que tenía todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

- **S…siempre estaré contigo**- dijo tímidamente, a los pocos segundos miró hacia un lado, recordó algo que la atormentaba y lamentablemente esto empezó a opacar la linda escena. No pudo evitar cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se podía apreciar claramente un aspecto de preocupación que inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

**-¿Qué ocurre? – **preguntó preocupado

**- …-** no hubo respuesta

- **Por favor, dime qué pasa –** suplicó, sentía una horrorosa intriga por su respuesta

**- No…-**suspiró**- no quisiera vivir para siempre con inseguridad** – se separaron lentamente y se sentaron en la cama.

la miró extrañado y exclamó -**Inseguridad? A…a qué te refieres?-**

**- eh…- **se sonrojó

**- Dilo de una vez-** dijo desesperado

**- Hay muchas chicas bellas y femeninas que te siguen y acosan Ranma… y yo…-** No pudo terminar la frase, se quedó en silencio. El semblante de él se relajó por completo, se sintió aliviado y le sonrió con afecto, comprendía completamente lo que ella trataba de decirle. Él tomó sus manos. El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio. El chico la contempló de cerca, no podía evitarlo. Se aproximó a ella lentamente y la estiró en la cama, luego se puso encima y posó su pecho sobre ella, pegándola a su cuerpo sin soltar sus manos. Acarició su rostro con el de él. La volvió a besar. Esta vez el beso era diferente, era un beso apasionado, seductor, le trasmitía seguridad, sólo seguían sus instintos, sentían la mezclas de sus bocas y lenguas que daban origen a un sabor delicioso. Ella se liberó de las manos que la contenían para dirigirse lentamente al rededor del cuello de su amado. Éste al verse con las manos libres empezó a acariciarla. Sentía como le aumentaba la temperatura a su cuerpo, la sangre parecía hervir, era en realidad una sensación extrañamente agradable, jamás experimentada en su joven vida. Ella abrió sus piernas y el se posó completamente sobre ella de una manera muy instintiva, así se encontraban más cómodos. Ambos sentían que sus almas se habían conectado para siempre. El empezó a besarle el cuello, exquisitos besos, húmedos, suaves y ardientes a la vez hasta que, el chico reaccionó – ¿_qué estoy haciendo?_ _N… nunca me sentí capaz _– pensó. Se detuvo y miró los hermosos y brillantes ojos de su prometida, volvió a quedar embobado con su belleza y sutilmente le dijo:

-**Te amo** -

- **R...Ranma** –no daba crédito a todo lo que estaban viviendo – **yo… yo también te amo**-

- **Akane... no seas boba...-** a lo que ella lo miró algo sorprendida- **te lo digo con respecto a las otra chicas…-** ella se tranquilizó, e´l hizo una pausa mientras la miraba a los ojos y finalmente le dijo - **no se cómo aún no te das cuenta que... para mi ... sólo existes tú…-**

**_FIN!_**

* * *

**__**Bueno y con esto le doy término a la primera historia fanfic que he escrito en la vida xD! espero que les haya gustado, de verdad me gustaría muchísimo conocer sus opiniones, dejenme mensajes! :) i

Infinitas gracias a los que dedican minutos de sus vidas a leerla n_n gracias a los que la siguen y la han agregado a sus favoritas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Abrazos! y a ver si me animo en un tiempo más a crear otra xD!

Tenubrium Sama 3


End file.
